Adrift
by Evelos
Summary: Vast, nearly boundless in scale. It's far too easy to be forgotten beneath those murky depths, carried away by the abyss. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_One year, if my count is correct. One year of survival, exertion, and solitude._

_Solitude._

_I fear that I have gone completely mad; a sane mind doesn't witness constant illusions, mirages that could only be a work of fantasy. _

_But, could it all be real? I've seen the impossible challenged, ripped away by sheer force of will... My own existence can attest to that._

_I'm not certain anymore. This is my last letter to you. _

_While I doubt that this will ever be found, should someone discover my shelter, please deliver these letters to my sister, Serah Farron, resident of Bodhum. You need only look for pink hair, and a smile that can keep one alive even in the darkest of times._

_I leave for the shore, now. _

* * *

The ship rocked back and forth against the waves, and a steady wind swept over the deck, ruffling the hair of one Lightning Farron. She stood beside the railing, her gaze fixed on the horizon. Reaching into her jacket, a royal blue uniform, she retrieved a small spyglass from her pocket.

"See anythin' interesting?"

Lightning kept still, gazing out at the ocean. "Nothing in particular." She tucked the spyglass away, before she to address the sailor. "You shouldn't be loitering, they'll surely punish you for it."

The man shrugged, and he half-heartedly shoved a mop further across the deck. "Well, why're _you _just standin' around?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I'm not."

"Wat'cha doin', then?"

Lightning glanced back over the railing, and she took a deep breath. "Keeping watch."

The sailor paused, before his eyes widened. "You don't reckon we'll run into trouble _this_ soon, do you?" He glanced around at the horizon. "We aren't even carryin' anything, yet!"

Lightning raised a single eyebrow. "It's curious why they're paying me, then..." She walked off, leaving the sailor to his work.

* * *

Lightning lay upon her bunk, holding a small, weathered book above her head. The only source of light available to her was a tiny, flickering candle, which burned steadily into the night.

Her eyes fell half-lidded, and Lightning set the book down upon her chest, before she exhaled, long and slow. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the gentle sway of the ship, listening to the waves that rocked the vessel back and forth.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and Lightning slowly opened her eyes. The candlelight quivered, wax dripping down from the flame to pool out along the metal base. Lightning gazed into the fire for a while, before she started to relax once more.

The sound of a distant bell rang out from the deck, and Lightning tensed, racing to her feet. She reached out for a split second, but she quickly tumbled to the floor in a daze as an explosion rocked the cabin. Saltwater sprayed out into the room, revealing that a gaping hole had been torn straight through the wood; the weathered timbers smoldered with a crackling hiss until the waves rose, quelling the fire.

Lightning sputtered, and she stood up to scramble through her belongings, releasing a snarl when another round of cannon-fire sounded in the distance. She loaded her pistol with haste, before she raced out into the hallway, soon finding herself upon the deck once more.

The crew moved around her in a blur, and Lightning struggled to merely stay upright within the clamoring throng. She began to shove her way through the masses, but the crowd stilled when a deep, groaning series of cracks echoed up from the hull, and Lightning's blood ran cold.

An odd sensation, the quiet realization of falling; her lungs burned as Lightning struggled to orient herself. She could see nothing but an seemingly endless stretch of darkness, and her body twitched against a numbing torrent of shivers that crept forcefully into her limbs, before she finally knew.

Lightning's eyes flew open as she let out a gasp, releasing a burst of air which bubbled out from her lips, fluttering away into the darkness. She could see nothing but ocean, and almost immediately, the turbid, vile seawater poured out into her mouth, rushing down into her throat.

A section of the hull suddenly slammed against her back, forcing the last bits of breath from her lungs, which trickled away to the surface. Lightning reached out, gazing up at the tiny, burning patch light; the ship had long since collapsed in on itself, lingering far above.

Her gaze drifted in and out of focus, and she soon she fell limp, sinking into the murky darkness.

Sleek, streamlined movement flit past the edge of her vision, but Lightning kept still, fading away.

Her gaze met with that of another; she could only stare into the foreign irises, a deep, rich green, vast as the sea. Something stirred beneath her chest, but Lightning could barely move, and her eyes soon fell shut.

* * *

Lightning woke with a ragged groan, slowly realizing that her lungs were still heavy with seawater. She hacked out a mouthful of liquid, breathing in shallow bursts, before she rolled over to face the sky. Her eyes narrowed after a long moment of silence, and she sat up to gaze around at the churning ocean, as well as the wide section of wooden framework that she now floated upon. Lightning looked out at the sea, and she soon found that her resting place was the largest bit of available flotsam; only individual planks floated beside her, and the ship itself was nowhere to be seen.

Lightning tried to stand, but her back cried out in protest, the muscles nearly spasming as she fell to her hands. With a low hiss, she inched her way over to the edge of the makeshift raft, crawling on her hands and knees. She leaned over to inspect the wood; the planks were extremely watertight, curving up to form an arc. Lightning glanced back at the opposite side, and she concluded that the flotsam must have belonged to part of the hull at one point. She sighed, squinting out at the horizon, before her eyes widened.

A tiny speck of land lay off in the distance, barely visible over the swell of the waves. Lightning slowly stood, wincing in pain as she walked back to the opposite edge. She began to lean her weight against the crashing ocean, attempting to steer the craft towards her destination. A plank of wood bobbed up and down in the water, and she hauled it up to paddle against the roiling sea.

* * *

The sun rose high above the island; hours had passed by the time that Lightning had collapsed against the beach, and a burning pain seeped through every inch of her body. She struggled to her feet, and she soon began to trudge up the shore with weighted limbs, but her foot caught on something, and she fell forward.

Lightning landed face first in the sand, before she pulled her head back with a hiss. Narrowing her eyes, she searched for the culprit, but she froze upon finding it.

A sea turtle blinked once, gazing up at her with soft, dewy eyes. Lighting exhaled, and all was silent for a moment, save the distant cry of seagulls. She suddenly reached out to grab the turtle by its flippers, whispering an apology as she carried it off down the beach.

Lightning paused beside a vast, lofty forest, and she quickly sat down upon a fallen palm tree. Her stomach whined, and she looked down at the turtle, which was still held against her chest. Lightning reached for her jacket pocket, slowly revealing a sleek, folded knife. She flipped out the blade, gazing down at the inscription, before she tightened it in her grasp. Lightning set the turtle down on its back, and she raised her knife.

* * *

Lightning held the twin pieces of shell in her arms as she walked through the forest, gazing up at the towering trees. She carefully navigated the terrain, pausing only to listen closer to the sound of birdsong, which actually seemed to grant a certain levity to the situation. Lightning paused beside a jagged rock formation, and she began to walk alongside it, searching the winding cliff face for any indication of caves or shelter. She soon came to a halt beside a sheer drop, and Lightning knelt down to find that the crag broke off into an overhang, which sheltered a small area below, facing the beach.

The sun had already started to set as Lightning made her way down, and she still clutched the turtle shell in her arms while she maneuvered her way over the rocks. Her boots soon touched down upon a thick layer of moss, and she walked slowly along the stone surface, careful not to slip as she made her way beneath the overhang. Lightning set down the turtle shell, before she sat down upon the sand as well. She leaned back against the rock to rest, attempting to catch her breath.

* * *

The moon rose high above the island, illuminating the night with a pale, gentle glow. Lightning slowly opened her eyes, before she glanced to the side, releasing a quiet sigh. She looked down at herself, and she nearly grimaced at the way that her clothes clung to her body, still drenched with seawater. Lightning began to strip off her jacket, tugging at the inner pocket for her knife, but when her fingertips touched against her second pocket, she frowned; her spyglass was nowhere to be found.

Lightning took a deep breath, before she exhaled. She looked over at the beach, watching as the waves lapped against the shore; the ocean was nearly black beneath the starry sky. Lightning folded up her jacket, placing it beside the turtle shell, before she stepped out from her shelter.

She slowly walked along the beach, tilting her head back to gaze up at the forest; the sound of insects thrummed away from within. Lightning crept up into the trees, narrowing her eyes as she navigated over the twisting roots. She lowered herself, crawling forward for a while, only to pause beside a clearing, listening to the echo of rushing water.

After a moment, Lightning took a tentative step forward, and soon walked over to kneel down beside the river's edge. She cupped her hands beneath the surface, raising them to drink deeply, and she barely seemed to mind when a bit of water trickled down her chin. Lightning drank her fill, before she swished around a mouthful to wash out the taste of salt, simultaneously scrubbing the grime away from her chin and lips as well.

A twig snapped in the distance, and Lightning tensed, slowly reaching for her knife. She turned around to scan the forest floor, but she found only a pair of brown eyes gazing out at her from the darkness, as well as a wrinkled snout that twitched beneath.

Lightning took one look at the set of wicked, curling tusks, before she quietly backed away, allowing a massive boar to shuffle over to the water's edge.

Lightning walked back between the trees in silence, and she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that the boar was still drinking, before she let out a sigh of relief, making her way back to the beach.

* * *

Rays of sun trickled steadily over the horizon, while the waves rolled back and forth against the shore. Lightning stirred, and she winced at the brightness, but she soon roused, rising up into a sitting position. She began to brush away the sand from her face, shaking it out from her hair, before she leaned back with a quiet sigh. Lightning looked down at her undershirt, gazing along the simple layer of cloth that was buttoned up to her chest. She scowled at a jagged tear in her pants; the fabric around her knee was beginning to fray, revealing her skin beneath.

Lightning stood, and she braced an arm against the rock as she made her way down the rocky wall, soon stepping out upon the beach. She looked out over the wide expanse of sand, and her boots began to squeak as she walked. Lightning paused, before she sat down to shake out the water from her boots, wrinkling her nose at the scent of brine. She pulled her boots back on, but she grimaced at the soggy feeling against her feet. Lightning soon began to strip off her socks as well; the fabric was still drenched from the sea. She carried them both back to her shelter, laying out the fabric against a flat rock, with her boots beside them.

Her bare feet were soon covered in sand, but Lightning quickly made her way down the beach, and she began to follow the winding treeline with her knife in hand. She glanced up at the forest, pausing when she spotted a wide patch of reeds that grew beside the grass. Lightning walked over to the reeds, and she knelt down to test the strength of the stalk, before the faint hint of a smile crossed her lips. She began to use her knife to saw through several of the reeds, and she soon carried an armful back to her shelter, placing the entire bundle upon the sand.

* * *

Lightning stepped cautiously over the rocks; the surface was extremely slippery, and seawater trickled down along the crevices with each crashing wave. She began to balance along the edge, holding her arm aloft in a lithe, powerful pose, while she gripped a sharpened reed in her hand. Lightning stared down at the water in complete silence; her eyes began to track a scaly form that moved gracefully beneath the surface. She took a deep breath, before she brought down her arm down in a swift, whistling thrust.

Lightning exhaled, shakily lifting her spear back above the surface, before her breath caught at the silver fish wriggling back and forth upon it. She quickly pulled out her knife, and she slide the blade up and through the base of its head, before the little creature fell still.

A tiny smile graced her lips while she scaled and gutted the fish, and she soon bit down against the slimy fish with only a slight grimace. Lightning wrinkled her nose at the sent, but she continued to pull back mouthfuls of flesh, swallowing before she could even think of gagging.

Something moved off in the distance, merely a slight glimmer within the rolling waves. Lightning paused to stare out at the ocean, and she narrowed her eyes, but nearly a minute passed without incident, so she returned to eating the fish.

* * *

The sun began to sink past the treeline as Lightning sat out upon the beach; her clothes were finally dry after an entire day of warmth. A gentle breeze ruffled through her hair, and she exhaled, resting her head within her hands. Slowly threading her fingers into her pink locks, her fingertips brushed along her scalp, massaging against her aching skin. Lightning shivered when the wind grew cold against her bare arms, so she stood up, making her way back beneath the overhang_._


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning tilted her head back as she walked through the forest, watching as the sun rose high above the treeline. The branches parted just enough to reveal the sky, and she examined the billowing clouds as they rolled on past, carried away by a strong wind. Lightning looked down when she heard the sound of distant water, and she continued on into the forest.

The wind blew back a bit of her hair as she knelt beside the river, intent on inspecting the rocks that lay along the shore. Lightning picked up one of the stones to examine it, before she carefully ran a finger over the edges. Sitting back, Lightning took out her knife, and she inhaled, before she struck the stone against the blade. A series of sparks flew off into the river, and a tiny smile crept over her lips. She pocketed the flint alongside her knife, before she stood up to gather a bit of dead grass from the forest floor, along with as many twigs as she could find. Lightning pulled up part of her shirt to hold them, adding larger sticks as she went along, until she could carry no more.

As Lightning made her way back to the beach, a gust of wind kicked up the sand beneath her feet, and she narrowed her eyes at the approaching wall of clouds. She hurried down to her shelter to set down the twigs, before she walked further beneath the overhang to dig at the sand, and she had soon cleared out a small pit into the ground.

Reaching for the rounder half of the turtle shell, Lightning carried her makeshift bowl out upon the beach, before she made her way up into the forest, kneeling down to shovel it full of dirt. After picking out the stray twigs, Lightning began to carry the shell back down to the overhang, before she poured out the dirt into the hole that she had made, patting it down against the sand.

She began to arrange a handful of twigs into a triangle formation, carefully laying them down against each other. Lightning reached into her pocket for the flint, and she drew back, before she struck it against her knife. A series of sparks flew out across the sand, but Lightning quickly caught a few within a bundle of grass, before she held the trembling embers above the dirt, gently exhaling upon them. The sparks caught, igniting the grass.

Lightning watched as the blades withered and curled within the heat, and she leaned over to push the bundle of grass beneath the twigs. Soon, a flickering light illuminated the roof of the overhang, and she couldn't help but laugh under her breath.

* * *

The clouds began to churn, forming a gray, foreboding mass. Lightning frowned at the sky, before she made her way down to the beach. She quickly reached the shore, and she stepped out along the rocks with her spear in hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Lightning couldn't help but keep careful watch of the deeper areas of the ocean, searching for any glimpse of movement.

Her stomach protested after a while, and she tore her gaze away from the darkened sea, focusing on the shallows. Lightning watched the waves in silence, and she waited for one of the fish to venture within reach. She readied her spear, but something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Lightning kept her spear in hand as she turned, carefully inching her way further out upon the rocks, before she froze in place.

A large, colorful fish lay flat against one of the stones, while jagged marks littered its scales, seeping with blood. Lightning knelt down just a short distance away from it, and she gazed around at the ocean, but she could find nothing to indicate any predators. Rising to her feet, Lightning walked back to the shallows, and she readied her spear once more. She watched the tiny fish as they swam about the area, drawing closer with every passing second, before the entire school suddenly turned, darting away. Lightning began to hiss under her breath, but the sound caught in her throat.

The colorful fish lay almost directly beside her, propped up on its belly. Lightning stood stark still, and her eyes rapidly scanned the water, but she could see nothing amiss. Kneeling down, she examined the fish once more, narrowing her eyes at the injuries. The shape and distance of the blooded marks made her hair stand on end, and Lightning stood up, backing away from the ocean. She soon made her way back up to the beach, wincing as her arms trembled ever so slightly. Lightning couldn't help but let out a short, shaky breath, and her mind began to race in an attempt to rationalize such an occurrence.

Shaking her head, Lightning walked up into the trees, drawing deep, calming breaths as she made her way along the forest floor. Her stomach began to whine, and she soon paused beside a patch of winding tree trunks. She looked up to see vibrant, yellow fruit within the branches, but they dangled far out of her reach. Lightning glanced down at her spear, before she looked back at the fruit. She slowly wound back her arm, taking aim at the branches, before she released her spear with a quick, overhead thrust. The reed arced up, whistling as it sliced through part of the fruit, before it clattered back to the ground.

Hissing under her breath, she walked over to retrieve her weapon, but a moment later, something fell to the ground behind her with a quiet thump. Lightning turned around, and she let out a tiny sigh upon spotting the very same fruit. She picked it up to bite into the flesh; the taste was somewhat sour, but still very sweet. Upon finishing, Lightning tossed the pit to bounce along the forest floor, before she made her way back to shelter.

The sky had darkened by the time that she had walked beneath the overhang, and the fire was already growing dim. Lightning leaned over to drop more branches upon the patch of dirt and embers, before she began settle down beside the warmth, laying on her side within the sand. Her eyelids started to droop, and the gentle patter of rain began to lull her into a dozing state, but a quiet peal of thunder sounded in the distance, and her fingers twitched against the sand.

Lightning's mind began to drift, carried off by the previous sensation of being submerged, and that of floating, dragged beneath an encompassing helplessness as she thrashed against the waves. She wandered back to the incident, focusing on the sudden realization, the cold, hard fact that by all likelihood she was going to die, completely forgotten within the depths of the ocean.

Lightning clenched her fists, and she let out a short, sharp breath. She slowly pulled out her knife, gazing up at the inscription.

_Stay sharp! -Serah_

Lightning bit back a tiny laugh, and she shook her head, nearly rolling her eyes at the pun. She moved her thumb back to flip open the knife, watching fire reflect on the steel, flickering back and forth before her eyes. Lightning slowly closed the blade, before her arm fell back with a soft thud, still gripping the handle in her fingers.

* * *

Lightning woke to the sound of torrential rain, and she listened as it poured down from the roof of the overhang, streaming out along the sand beside her shelter. She sat up, frowning at the chill in the air, before she glanced over to see that her fire had long burnt out. Lightning shook her head while she folded back her knife, reaching for her spear. She walked along the beach, before she made her way up to the forest.

The rain had soaked through her hair as she crept along the winding tree roots, but her bare feet were nearly silent against the mossy surface. Lightning paused, staring out at a small creature that was shuffling along the forest floor. She readied her spear, before she thrust it forward.

The frantic rustle of feathers soon beat rapidly against the ground and foliage, and a strangled squawk echoed throughout the trees. Lightning made her way forward, and she pulled out her knife to quickly finish off her quarry. She slowly picked up a fallen feather, watching as a droplet of blood trickled down from the quill. Lightning examined the pattern along the vane, before she tucked the feather away in her pocket. She scooped the bird up into her arms, intent on carrying it back down to the beach, but after a moment, she paused beside a tree trunk.

An odd, spindly tree stood before her, and she leaned over to examine the bark, which naturally peeled away to hang down from the trunk. Lightning reached out to tug at one of the sheets, and the material easily tore off into her hand. She moved along to gather several strips, before she walked back down to the beach, and beneath her shelter.

Lightning made quick work to start another fire, shivering in her damp clothing. As the embers took shape, she leaned back with the fallen bird, plucking away at the feathers, before she speared the carcass with one of her spare reeds, positioning it above the flame. Lightning sat back for a while, idly spinning one of the feathers between her fingers. She glanced down at the sheets of bark, which still lay on the sand beside her lap. Lightning picked up a single sheet, and she maneuvered the feather to gently push down with the quill, drawing out a thin line of blood against the paper-like material.

* * *

The sun began to rise, casting an array colorful pastels to streak across the horizon, as well as along the ocean below.

Lightning made her way beneath the overhang, and she sat down beside the fire, while a small, furry creature hung limp by her fist. She quickly flipped open her knife to cut a shallow line against the animal's skin, before she reached for one of the feathers, as well as a sheet of bark. Lightning dipped the quill into the blood, and she began to write.

_It's been a week, by my count._

_I've kept the fire alight for three straight days now, and my supply of fuel is still going strong. It's very fortunate that I have easy access to the forest, as well as a nearby river. I believe that my back has somewhat healed; I no longer feel as much pain upon stretching out my arms, or standing up._

_I have seen no other people, survivors or otherwise, despite watching the shore with each passing day. I believe that they all must have perished when we were attacked. I still don't understand why this even happened; our attackers were obviously not after the cargo holds, empty as they may be... Why then, were we targeted? I suppose that I may never know, and it's probably for the better; I doubt that I could hold off a single attacker in this state, much less however many took down our ship. I lost hold of my pistol in the ocean, but I still carry the knife that you gave me._

_Thank you, Serah. It's kept me alive this past week, and I expect to continue using it for as long as I remain here._

Lightning glanced away from the sheet of bark, before she carefully rolled it up into a tube, tucking it away within an indent in the rock wall, along with the feather. She looked down at the bloodied creature, which still lay upon the sand, before she opened her knife to fully skin it. Lightning soon walked out from the shelter to place the pelt and tendons down upon a flat rock, leaving them out in the sun to dry. She walked back inside to begin work of gutting the animal, and she wrinkled her nose at the scent. Lightning briefly wondered what species the creature had been while she removed the bones, placing them in a pile beside her.

Aside from her encounter with the boar beside the river, Lightning had not stumbled upon anything larger than a domestic goat during her stay, something she was quite thankful for. She soon placed the carcass down upon the flatter of her two turtle shells, and she began to cut the meat into thin strips, before she skewered them along a reed. Lightning held the stick before the fire, and she watched in silence as the meat began to brown.

She ate quickly, standing up after a moment to walk out upon the beach. Lightning made her way down the shore, and stood stood in silence for a while, gazing out at the ocean. She nearly closed her eyes when a gentle breeze fluttered through her hair.

A crab scuttled along the sand, crossing into her line of vision, and Lightning paused to watch as it crawled out over the rocks. The crab balanced itself over the water, carefully walking beside the churning edge. Lightning froze when she caught a flicker of movement beneath the surface, and she held stark still, her eyes wide.

Something faster than she could track shot out from the ocean, and the crab was gone.

Lightning stood completely still for a moment, before she walked away. She attempted to control her breathing, but her heart raced with every step.

* * *

_One week, three days._

_I believe that I am hallucinating; I fear that the trauma must have caused it. I've been trying to rest more often and keep myself hydrated. _

_Today: I plan to set up some sort of signal fire; should I spot a passing vessel, I hope to be able to convince them into allowing me passage back to the mainland, so that I can make my way home._

_Our ship was clearly not following a recognized trade route; I assume that our captain decided to cut corners and venture off into the unknown... He now rests at the bottom of the sea; a lesson to be learned in favor of patience._

_Serah, I hope that you are well. There most likely hasn't been any word yet of our disappearance; I doubt that our attackers were rushing to report what happened. I wish there was some way to speak to you, to let you know that I still live. I suppose I'll have to tell you myself, should I manage to escape._

Lightning exhaled, before she rolled up the sheet of bark, placing it beside the first. She rose to her feet, and she soon made her way down to the beach, and up into the trees.

As she walked along the forest floor, Lightning gathered an armful of branches and small logs, and she carried them back down to the overhang. She arranged the sticks in a square, layered pattern, before she walked out to stand beside the flat rock that lay along the edge the shelter.

The tendons had long since dried in the sun, and Lightning picked up a smaller rock to pound them out, before she tore the strips apart to collect a fine, white sinew. She began to gently chew on one of the strands while walking back beneath the overhang. Lightning sat down, pulling out the softened sinew from her mouth to tie off the intersections of the corner branches, which held the contraption in place. She began to chew on another strand, waiting for the first to dry beneath her fingers.

Within an hour, Lightning had six, box-shaped wooden devices, and she set them down in a pile beside her fuel supply.

* * *

_One week, five days._

_I haven't gone down to the water since last I wrote. In the back of my head, I know that my caution is somewhat unnecessary, but I can't bring myself to take that kind of risk. If there really is something out there, I would rather not encounter it._

_In other, more hopeful news... I now have a supply of portable fire starters, each ready to be ignited should I spot a passing vessel. Upon testing one of them with some tinder and leaves, the smoke plumed out over the shore, and was carried off by the wind. I hope that it will be visible from a distance._

_I still haven't seen any other ships, though. I somehow find myself without opinion on the current events, as my pay was already delivered to our home upon my departure. While I know that many lives were lost in the attack, I made no bonds, nor any meaningful acquaintances over the first few months of our voyage. Of course, that's not to say that I feel their lives were meaningless, but I don't mourn them. I suppose that wouldn't be very surprising... I am not one to mourn, in general._

Lightning looked up from the paper, and her eyes fell half-lidded. She took a deep breath, before continuing.

_Serah, I honestly doubt that these letters will ever make it to you, unless it is me, myself who carries them. According to our position during the day before the attack, this place is most likely undiscovered. There are no nearby continents that it could be attached to, so I assume that this is an island._

_Tomorrow, I begin exploration. I have a decent supply of food to carry with me, and I plan to make some headway into the forest._

_This may be the last letter I write, and the same goes for any future texts. I know that I don't often say it, but I love you._

_Stay sharp, Serah._

Lightning exhaled as she tucked the letter away, and she turned to gaze at the ocean. The water lulled against the shore; the waves were a deep indigo in the low, evening light. A flock of seagulls called out in the distance, and Lightning stood up, walking to the edge of her shelter. She looked out over at the sea, and her eyes drooped shut, before she lay down against the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

The grass swayed back and forth in the breeze as Lightning made her way up the mountainside, and she began to narrow her eyes in concentration, squinting against the wind. After a moment, she turned to look back at the path she had followed, a winding, uneven trail which eventually led back down to the forest. Lightning sat down for a moment, and she wiped the sweat from her brow, panting slightly. She glanced over at the edge of the crag, before she shook her head at the dizzying height.

The horizon lay far off in the distance, and the ocean was somewhat calm beneath the rising sun. Lightning gazed out at the water, before she reached into her pocket to retrieve a bit of dried meat. Biting down, she grimaced slightly at the taste, but she steeled herself, and continued to eat.

Lightning stood up after a while, but she kept eating while she walked, carrying her spear in hand as she continued her trek along the mountainside. The trail narrowed slightly, and Lightning was careful to balance herself while making her way forward, until she let out a soft sigh, relaxing when she reached a wider section of the path. She paused to gaze up at the clouds, which were a gentle, fluffy white in the afternoon breeze. Lightning took a deep breath, before she continued on.

A dense, tangled thicket lay before her, and she quickly set to wriggling past, all while mumbling under her breath. Lightning began to push her way through the brambles, but her shirt suddenly snagged on a certain branch, and she pulled back with a hiss. She winced, tracing along a shallow cut that now lay upon her stomach, and she soon found that the cloth had torn as well. She sighed, pressing her shirt against the wound to apply pressure. Lightning continued to walk forward, until she froze, spotting a pair of yellow eyes within the thicket.

Readying her spear, Lightning lowered her stance, and her arms began to tremble. The eyes blinked once, and a lithe, melanistic leopard slunk out from the bushes, slowly circling her. The great cat padded softly against the ground, and never took its eyes off Lightning's form, even when she called out a sharp warning.

Lightning began to back away, but the leopard had different ideas. Claws extended, it rushed forward with a silent jump, suspended in midair for a split second.

Lightning exhaled, raising her spear.

A flock of birds fled out from the mountainside, and a ragged cry echoed over the valley.

* * *

_Two weeks, three days._

_I write this letter to you with the aid of a predator, one who has drawn my own blood, as well. I'm honestly surprised that I even made it back in one piece... At least I have a pelt to keep warm with, now._

Lightning looked up from the sheet of bark, and she glanced down at the black coat of fur that surrounded her body, loosely tied around her neck with a bit of sinew.

_A single stab to the lungs slowed it down, long enough for me to pull out my knife and finish it off. I struck it in the eye, deep enough to puncture the brain. _

_Have you ever seen a creature die, Serah? By all rights I shouldn't care, as it attacked me without provocation, but even when I was defending myself, I didn't want to see it die._

_You asked me once, what it was like to kill... Long after I'd returned from the army._

Lightning took a deep breath.

_I can't really say that killing has saddened me... At least, not this case in particular. I feel numb, even more so than I ever was at war. I've stared death in the eye, felt its embrace more times than I can count... And yet, I hardly fear for myself. At the beach, I was shocked to feel such an intense, gripping fear, after going so long without it. There's something unnatural in those waters. Inhuman._

_Serah, your sister is a killer. I want you to promise me that you will never willingly face a situation like that, unless it is absolutely necessary. Taking a life kills a part of yourself, too._

_I feel the need to say this, something that I never thought I would... But even so, you have my blessing to marry that idiot, Snow. I spoke to him mere moments before I left, and he swore to me that he would look after you, no matter what. If you ever receive these letters by different hand than my own, my last request is that you read this next statement to him aloud._

_Snow, if you ever intentionally harm my sister, I will drag you down into the afterlife with me and tear out whatever remains of your soul, before I rip your blackened heart to pieces._

_I love you, Serah. I hope that we'll see each other again, someday._

Lightning rolled up the paper, and she glanced down at her injuries. She stared blankly at the deep gash in her stomach; claw marks and scratches littered her skin, but most of them were already starting to scab over. Her shirt had nearly been ripped to pieces, and she almost considered tossing it next to her discarded jacket, but her sense of modesty quickly disregarded such a thought.

With the leopard pelt wrapped snug around her body, she leaned towards the fire, smiling gently at the warmth that encompassed her.

* * *

Lightning woke to the morning sun, and she slowly opened her eyes, only to find that the fire had already burnt out. She sat up with a sigh, but she made no attempt to start it up again, instead walking down to the beach with her spear in hand. The wind quickly swept her hair to the side, while the black cloak fluttered around her body with each step she took.

She soon made her way down to the long, winding stretch of beachfront that she had not yet explored, and the treeline beside her soon began to thin, branching off into undergrowth. Patches of grass soon stretched out into entire fields, which seemingly ran for miles beside the sand. Lightning walked up to the clearing, and her eyes widened slightly.

An immense stretch of land lay before her; the grassland spread out over the island for as far as she could see. Lightning began to walk forward, gazing around at the valley. She paused by a lone tree, before she crouched down to examine her surroundings.

A gentle breeze swept over the field, and the treetops rustled in the distance. Lightning leaned back against the tree, sitting in relative silence for a long while.

Come afternoon, Lightning roused herself to begin walking back to the beach, and she soon stood upon the edge of the grass. Her breath caught.

Half-lidded eyes gazed up at Lightning's form. A long, streamlined spine curved out into the water, while vibrant ridges ran all the way down it, eventually forming a split tail, while two long, silken fins billowed gently beneath the surface. Jagged, dark brown hair formed a mane over both her head and upper back, and a pair of green eyes stared up from the shore. Her fingers were webbed, while soft, colorful ridges lay swept along her arms and back, reaching up to her spine.

Lightning stood completely still, clutching her spear.

A set of pointed teeth slowly revealed themselves, flashing up at her in a grin.

Lightning swallowed, and she gripped her spear a bit tighter as she began to sidestep along the sand.

The green eyes narrowed, watching as she retreated, and a tiny frown graced the mouth below.

Lightning paused, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm just exhausted; this isn't real." She backed away, and she turned to walk down the beach.

Attempting to ignore the sound of splashing beside her, Lightning made her way back along the shore. After a moment, she turned to look over her shoulder, but she winced upon the sight of a wide frown; the green eyes were low, and utterly dejected.

Lightning sighed, before she slowly turned around to crouch against the sand. "I didn't think hallucinations could be sad..."

She received no response, but the eyes flicked up to meet her gaze.

"Don't you have-" Lightning paused to examine her unexpected companion. "Fish-people friends, somewhere?"

The was only silence, and the eyes lowered to peer at her mouth.

Lightning kept silent as well, tracing over the spear in her hands. She ran a finger along the edge of the reed, before she looked up at a quiet splash.

Seemingly alone, Lightning rose to walk down to the shore. She carefully made her way along a stretch of rocks, before she leaned over. Lightning stared down into the water, but she jumped back a bit when a pair of eyes opened beneath the surface, staring back at her.

Lightning relaxed after a moment. "Do you... Have a name?"

There was no verbal response, but she received another smile.

Lightning squinted to examine the teeth that had been revealed to her, and she gazed along at the sleek, sharp curves that lay just beneath the waves. "Fangs." She kept still for a moment, before her brow furrowed. "You can't talk, can you?"

She could hear only the crashing of the waves upon the shore.

Lightning sat down upon the rock. "Fang it is, then." She paused, thinking back. "It was you who caught that fish, wasn't it?" Lightning blinked, and she drew in a deep breath. "And I saw your eyes, during the wreck..."

Fang kept silent, but she rose up from the surface to haul herself upon the rocks, before her eyes widened at Lightning's injuries.

Lightning stood up, backing away as she readied her spear. "You _aren't_ real... But I'm not taking any chances."

Fang examined the point of the spear, and she narrowed her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, before she flopped back on the stone surface, flicking her tail to spray a bit of water at Lightning.

Cursing under her breath, Lightning scowled when Fang flashed her yet another smile. Lightning stalked off down the beach, ignoring the continuous flash of greenish-blue scales out of the corner of her eye.

Lightning walked in silence for a while, before she turned around to glare at Fang. "Don't you have anything _better_ to do?"

Fang began to swim in circles, and she suddenly disappeared beneath the waves. Lightning began to walk away, but a mere moment later, Fang burst out from the surface with a fish in her teeth. She landed with a thump against the sand, curling her tail up and over her midsection to form an arc.

Lightning glanced at the wriggling fish. "Don't let it suffer..."

Fang only stared at her, but she sank her teeth deeper into the fish, opening her mouth after a moment. The fish landed against the sand with a quiet flop, and Fang used her webbed hands to push herself away from it.

Lightning looked down at the fish, before she glanced back at Fang. "Why would you kill it if you weren't going to eat it?"

Fang made a chewing motion with her mouth, but she kept her distance.

Lightning's eyes widened. "It _was_ you..." She took a single step forward. "You saw me fishing, didn't you?" Lightning shook her head after a moment of silence, turning away. "Look at me! I'm talking to a hallucination; I just need to lay down, drink some water..." She began to walk down the beach, unable to see how Fang's face fell, gesturing wildly at the fish.

* * *

Lightning pulled the pelt around her shoulders, shivering beneath the layer of black fur. Even with the fire crackling away before her, she couldn't help but carry a lingering chill, and her mind had soon raced away into the night. She lay back upon the sand with the sound of the ocean ever in her ears, and she nearly winced at the constant crash of turbid waves. Lightning drifted off into sleep, but her thoughts clung only to pointed teeth and green eyes, lingering just beneath the surface.

* * *

_Three months, two weeks, five days._

_I finally made it to the peak of the mountain, the day just before yesterday. This place truly is an island, and a large one at that... I find it hard to believe it hasn't been discovered, especially while being so wealthy in natural resources. I've seen rare animals, unusual fauna, and more types of fungus than I can count... But still, I haven't encountered anyone. Except for her._

_At least a month ago, I saw something that could only be described as a hallucination. Serah, I genuinely fear for my sanity at this point._

_I haven't walked down to the shore since then, but I find myself somewhat drawn to the idea. If I truly have gone mad, what point is there in denying it? She seemed friendly enough, although seemingly unable to speak._

_Do you remember the stories, of the people who chose to live in the sea, long enough to grow fins? It sounds absurd, but the ocean is truly vast; could there really be a chance that they exist?_

_I don't know, but I'm going to try and speak with her._

* * *

The sun had sunk far beneath the trees, casting a brilliant orange glow about the forest, but Lightning was unable to fully see it. She sat facing the ocean, having perched upon the rocks for hours, and her eyelids began to droop. Having witnessed nothing but the constant, crashing waves, or the occasional passing seagull, Lightning was starting to tire.

Standing, she began to turn around, but she startled upon sight of a pair of green irises. Lightning raised her spear in reflex, and Fang narrowed her eyes, curling her lip slightly to reveal her teeth. Lightning took a step back, and she shivered when she realized that Fang was blocking her best exit. She slowly lowered the spear, watching as Fang relaxed.

Lightning relaxed slightly as well. "I'm sorry, but you're very quiet..."

Fang looked up at Lightning's mouth, and she tilted her head to the side.

Lightning knelt down, meeting Fang at eye level. "Can you understand anything that I'm saying?"

Fang kept silent, but she looked down at the rock they were seated upon, gazing at the fish that lay just beside her tail. She picked it up, holding it out in her hands.

Lightning grimaced. "Are you... Trying to give that to me?"

Fang extended her arms a bit, urging Lightning to take it.

Lightning shook her head. "It's still raw..."

Fang's face fell, and Lightning's heart twinged upon seeing her frown.

"Fine, fine..." Lightning took the fish, and she gingerly began to retrieve the knife from her pocket, flipping open the blade.

Fang's eyes widened, and she stared at the shiny, silver metal as Lightning began to scale the fish. A wide grin spread over her face when Lightning took a bite, and Fang began to inch closer.

Lightning swallowed a mouthful of fish, before she tried to hand it back to Fang. "I'm alright, you can have it back."

Fang frowned again, and Lightning sighed, biting down once more.

"You're very persistent..." Lightning continued to eat until nearly all of the flesh was gone, before she tossed the bones back into the ocean. She only then noticed how close Fang was, and Lightning reflexively tightened her grip around the handle of her knife.

Fang's eyes were half-lidded, and she tilted her head, examining Lighting's expression.

"Can you..." Lightning leaned back a bit. "Don't get so close."

Fang frowned as she looked down at Lightning's stomach, and her gaze fixed itself on the array of scars that lay beneath her ragged shirt. She glanced up at Lightning, before Fang cautiously extended her arm, placing her hand beside one of the nastiest gashes. Lightning flushed and averted her gaze. Fang gently touched around where the wound had been, and her brow furrowed.

"It was from this." Lightning tugged at her cloak, pulling the leopard skin into her arms. "But I got him back."

Fang's eyes widened at the pelt, and she leaned over to examine the sleek, black fur, tracing a finger over the darkened spots. After a moment, she grinned, leaning back on her tail.

Lightning pulled the cloak back to rest over her shoulders. "It was up on the mountain." She pointed up at the island, and Fang turned to followed the gesture.

Fang tilted her head, glancing up at the mountain, before she turned back to Lightning.

Lightning shuffled a bit, looking down at her knees. "I'm not sure what to say, really." She glanced over at Fang's tail from the corner of her eye. "I don't think you can understand me, anyway." Lightning's breath caught when Fang abruptly leapt away from the rock, diving down beneath the surface.

Lightning leaned over to look at the water, but her limbs locked up when a pair of hands reached up to pull her under.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning thrashed against the freezing water, but a pair of strong hands held her in place, and she gasped when a burst air was pushed into her lungs. A strange sensation pooled out over her lips, and her blood sang with a strange, almost unnatural warmth. Lightning opened her eyes, slowly meeting Fang's gaze, and a pair of green irises locked upon her own.

Lightning stilled after a moment, and she became only passingly aware of the soft set of lips that met her own, as well as the air being continually transferred into her mouth. They drifted in silence, sinking slowly beneath the waves.

Fang closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, running her tongue along Lightning's teeth. She moved to wrap her arms around her human companion, fascinated with the texture of her garments.

Lightning shivered, but she was kept heated somehow, even when the ocean around her grew numbingly cold against her skin. She nearly flailed when Fang pulled back, and her eyes grew wide when a gush of seawater poured into her mouth and nose, but Fang gently took hold of both of her wrists, carrying a soft expression on her face.

Lightning began to panic, seizing up for a long, agonizing moment, before she realized that her lungs were still working away beneath her chest. Inhaling, she shivered when the water entered her throat once more, but she soon found that her lungs could still breathe. The saltwater stung to a painful degree, but she exhaled easily, and a cloud of bubbles fluttered out from her mouth. Lightning reached up to touch along her own lips, and her fingers brushed against a sticky, foam-like substance that had grown within her mouth.

Fang smiled at her, sporting a slight bit of foam on her own lips. She still held Lightning's arms, and Fang maneuvered her tail to curl around her waist and legs, intent on examining the waterlogged cloak at her back. She let go of Lightning's wrists to run her fingers over the pelt, watching the thick, silken fur as it fluttered in the current.

Lightning looked down, and her heart nearly skipped when she noticed that Fang's tail had been wrapped snug around her midsection. She almost ran her hand over the greenish scales, but she quickly pulled her fingers back.

Fang didn't seem to notice the gesture, intent on threading her fingers through Lightning's hair, and her eyes went wide at the unusual color.

Lightning glanced at their surroundings, and she nearly startled when they suddenly hit the seafloor. An abyssal layer of sand stretched out before them, intercepted by only the occasional rock or floating bit of seaweed. After Lightning had examined all that she could see, she attempted to twist around and find out what Fang was doing, only to find herself locked in place.

Fang grinned, and she loosened her tail after a moment, gracefully back-flipping a short distance away.

Lightning drifted along in the gentle current, waiting for something to happen, until it became clear that Fang was waiting as well. Slowly, cautiously, Lightning began to swim forward; she was still a bit lightheaded from the impromptu kiss, as well as suddenly being able to breathe beneath the surface.

Fang's smile widened when Lightning swam up beside her, and she flicked her tail, propelling herself further away.

Lightning frowned, and she did her best to keep up, but she slowed after a moment. Looking up at the waves above, she found herself unable to see very far into the distance; she knew that the sun must have already set by that point. Lightning tensed when Fang swam up from behind her, wrapping a pair of steady arms around her shoulders.

Fang simply held on for a moment, before she turned Lightning in place, smiling down at her. Lightning couldn't help but return the gesture, and although it was little more than the corners of her mouth twitching up, Fang didn't seem to mind. Lightning flushed, but she kept mostly still when Fang pulled her close.

Fang started off into the ocean, and Lightning began to watch the sea roll by as they traveled through the depths, but she couldn't see much of anything in the dark.

At least an hour had rolled by before Fang suddenly drew to a halt, loosening her grip. Lightning looked out at their surroundings, and her eyes widened.

The ocean before them was aglow with billowing clouds of bio-luminescent algae. The illuminated area swirled off in the distance, and Fang took Lightning by the hand, gently tugging her down into the field.

Bright blue lights swirled in place, dancing slowly around them, casting the sea alight with color. Fang grinned, and her ridges and fins were soon almost transparent in the glow. Lightning allowed herself to be carried along, as Fang's hands were gentle against her own. She gazed up at the algae, and her mouth opened slightly while Fang pulled her forward.

Fang's tail curled around Lightning's waist again, and she carefully reached over into the pocket of her jacket. Lightning didn't even notice at first, until Fang pulled out her knife, flipping it open to reflect the lights. The steel shone in the light, reflecting a blue glow that shimmered along the edge of the blade. Fang held it between them, and her gaze locked on the light that it caught.

Lightning's eyelids began to droop after a while, and she struggled to keep herself awake. She watched as Fang slowly closed the knife, tucking it back into her pocket. Fang studied Lightning's expression, before she took hold of her hands. She pushed off backwards, grinning when Lightning jerked awake, watching as the lights swirled around them. Fang dipped back to send them both tumbling away through the algae, and Lightning's lips twitched into a smile.

Fang watched as her human companion began to fall sleep, but before she could nod off, Fang leaned forward to kiss her again, coating Lightning's mouth with another supply of foam. Lightning blushed at the gesture, and her muscles tensed as she looked away. Fang tugged Lightning close, before she began to swim out from the algae.

As her human companion fell asleep in her arms, Fang couldn't help but reminisce; her thoughts drifted back to the night when she had first lain eyes upon the strange creature.

* * *

Fang watched as the mindless whale swam along the surface; her green eyes were intent on studying the unusual beast as it drifted beside the waves. These odd creatures had been appearing in greater numbers, and while she was beginning to fear for her safety, this one in particular seemed peaceful enough.

Fang shuddered at the memory of a strange, web-like material that had been lowered into the sea, baited with foreign fish; it just the thing to entice her family into swimming closer.

She bore her teeth upon the memory of what had happened after, and Fang snapped out, lashing both tail and teeth at the strange being above. Covering her eyes, she attempted to block out the memories of her kin, each of them torn away to the surface, never to be seen again.

Fang began thrash back and forth with her entire spine, but she startled when a distant sound echoed from above, and a bright light appeared, blooming out for a split second.

She froze, watching with wide eyes as another creature approached, bellowing short warnings at the first. Fang considered swimming away at once, but something held her in place, and she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the spectacle. The first whale soon split into pieces, crumbling away into the depths, while the other circled around it from above.

Fang clenched her fists, and her eyes widened when several smaller creatures began to appear, most of them struggling within the ocean. She watched them with narrowed eyes, wondering why they wouldn't just swim away, before she noticed; their 'tails' split into two sections, kicking feebly against the ocean. Fang began to swim between them after a moment, and her mouth fell open slightly when she realized that they had already died, unable to breathe beneath the waves.

An odd sensation crept over her limbs and spine, and her arms began twitch. She clenched her fists, turning to glare back up at the other whale, which had already started to swim off along the surface. Fang bore her teeth with a silent snarl on her lips, but she paused, noticing that something was still moving beneath the waves. With her anger nearly forgotten, Fang darted forward, and her eyes widened when a pair of soft, light blue irises met her own. The creature shook once, before her eyes fell shut.

Fang rushed forward to push air into the creature's lungs, desperately forcing whatever life she could spare back into the unconscious mouth. Extra foam began to gather between their lips, and it soon stuck to the inside of the creature's mouth. She watched as her rescuee trembled and coughed, falling limp against her chest, but when Fang pressed a finger over her neck, she smiled at the tiny pulse that lingered beneath. Fang pulled the creature back a bit, examining the gentle face that lay beneath soft, pink hair, which floated gently in the water. She had very delicate features, quite similar to those of Fang's kind, and she found that the only real difference between them was the twin appendages where her tail should be, as well as the strange, flowing material that floated just above her normal skin.

Fang looked up at the falling bits of whale, and she began to swim closer to the surface. She glanced around in search of the attacker, but she couldn't spot anything but the wreckage of the fallen creature. Fang rose above the waves, holding her trembling companion close, even when she vomited into the ocean, feebly coughing out seawater. Fang set the unconscious form down upon a bit of floating debris, making sure that she was secure upon the bobbing material.

A tiny flicker of fear crossed Fang's mind, and she sank down to her shoulders, nearly submerged within the water. She watched the rise and fall of the creature's chest for a while, before she slipped back beneath the surface.

* * *

Lightning shivered in her arms, and Fang looked down at the sleeping form, narrowing her eyes at the scars upon her stomach. She grit her teeth, and she pulled Lightning a bit closer, carrying a glare on her face.

Fang looked up as the shore came into sight, and while her heart began to pang at the thought of letting her companion go, she exhaled, pushing above the surface to lay the sleeping form upon the sand.

She touched along the scattered scars through the holes in Lightning's shirt, and Fang's lips twitched into a frown. She looked out over the beach, before she curled up against the sand just a short distance away.

* * *

Lightning stirred, and she winced as the the sensation of wet clothes began to drag her awake. She blinked, suddenly yanking herself up into a sitting position, before she let out a sharp breath.

The sun had risen far above the beach, while a large indent lay within the sand beside her. Lightning slowly traced it over with her fingertips, before she pulled back with a shudder. She shook her head, and she rose to her feet.

Her spear lay a short distance away, jutting out from the sand. Lightning walked over to pull it out, but she froze upon examining the ground in greater detail.

A large, dead fish lay beneath it, while a single hole had been pierced directly up through the belly, and out from the spine. Lightning knelt down to pick it up, along with her spear, before she made her way back to shelter.

* * *

_Three months, three weeks, one day._

_A few days ago, I woke up on the shore, alone, but I carried with me the memory of haunting blue lights, surrounding me as I drifted off beneath the waves. A beautiful dream, only fitting for the mirage that continues to shadow me._

_She is clearly predatory, able to swim with a tremendous speed, the likes of which would most likely out-pace any whale, dolphin, or any other manner of marine life... But still, she seems very peaceful, at least in regards to me. I've decided to call her Fang, in honor of her teeth. She was also quite fascinated with my knife, but she did nothing to indicate violent intent, nor did she use it in any aggressive manner. _

_Serah, when you bought the blade, did it ever occur to you that a hallucination dreamed up by your sister would fancy it? Perhaps she's just an extension of myself, favoring the security of a knife..._

Lightning rolled up the paper, before she reached over to pick up one of her spare reeds. She out took a piece of sharpened flint from her pocket, along with her knife, and Lightning began to chew on a piece of sinew as she whittled away at the end of the reed, creating a wedge that was large enough to accommodate the flint. She pushed the spearhead into place, before she wrapped the softened sinew around the base, fastening it down. After the binding had dried, Lightning held up the spear to test the weight and balance. A small smile crept over her lips, and she began to walk down to the beach.

She sat upon the rocks once more, gazing out at the ocean. Lightning dipped her feet absentmindedly beneath the surface, but after a moment, she pulled them back with a gasp.

Fang only grinned, rising up to poke at Lightning's ankles.

"You nearly-" Lightning paused, catching her breath. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

Fang tugged at one of Lightning's toes, intent on examining it.

Lightning blushed. "They're just like fingers; they aren't even that interesting..." She pulled her feet back, instead holding out the spear. "You can have this."

Fang's eyes widened, and she rose up from the waves to sit upon the rock beside her. Lightning held the spear on its side, waiting for Fang to take it. Fang tilted her head to the side, before she slowly reached out to accept the weapon. She leaned in to examine the point, carefully running a finger over the edge of the flint.

Lightning sat back, and a tiny smile crossed her lips as Fang continued to inspect the spear. She almost didn't notice when Fang's arms slackened, moving forward to wrap her in a hug. Lightning let out a short, quiet breath, but she soon relaxed, returning the gesture after a moment. Fang almost seemed to shake against her, and Lightning pulled back to examine her face, finding that a hint of moisture lingered at her eyes, but Fang brushed it away when Lightning leaned in to look.

Lightning frowned a bit. "Are you... Crying?" She looked down at the spear, which had been lain across the rock. "I thought you would like it."

Fang said nothing, but she put on a reassuring smile, before she tossed the spear into the ocean beside them, taking Lightning by the hands.

"Wait..." Lightning tried to pull out of her grasp, but Fang had already started to inch back towards the surface. "Fang, don't! It takes forever to dry my-" She was silenced with a kiss, and her words were further muffled when a familiar, foamy substance began to coat the inside of her mouth.

Fang dropped back into the water, tugging Lightning along with her. Leaning into the kiss, Fang smirked against Lightning's lips, before she moved to pull away. Lightning gasped with a sharp intake of breath, and a gush of water filled her mouth and nose as she began to tread water. She narrowed her eyes at Fang, who only grinned back.

Fang reached out to take her spear in one hand, while she used her other to guide Lightning further into the ocean_._


	5. Chapter 5

Fang tilted her head as they swam through the ocean, her eyes locked on the odd appendages that her companion possessed, which were drifting along behind them. When Lightning wasn't looking, Fang flicked the tip of her tail in between strokes, gently grazing the finger-like stubs at the end of where her tail should be.

Lightning looked over at Fang, a single eyebrow raised. Fang opened her mouth in a smile, before spinning them in place, only to rush forward into the sea.

A wide stretch of coral reef soon awaited them, and Lightning's eyes widened slightly upon gazing down at the immense layers of rock, coated in various types of colorful sea-life. Several schools of fish darted away from their descent, but Fang ignored them as she carried Lightning down to rest upon a shelf of coral and stone.

Fang released Lightning's hands to race forward with her spear, cracking open the shell of a large shrimp. She picked up the fallen creature and tore off its head before Lightning could even register what had happened. Fang swam back to drift in front of Lightning, the lifeless body of the shrimp held delicately in her outstretched hand.

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself, shaking her head instead. Fang tilted her own head to the side, and she waited a moment, before pulling her hand back, raising the shrimp to her mouth. Lightning blinked once, and the shell was empty.

Fang grinned as she chewed, releasing the shell to take hold of Lightning's hands, dragging them both further into the reef.

They swam over a long series of canyons as thousands of multicolored fish raced out of their way, scales flickering as they swam. Fang twirled herself around by her tail, flipping them both in a lazy circle, and Lightning couldn't help but smile back at the expression of pure joy upon Fang's face.

Lightning kicked her feet in an attempt to copy the gesture, but it paled in comparison to the sheer strength of Fang's tail; the muscular appendage was nearly as long as Lightning herself, able to curl back on itself, as well as support Fang's weight when sitting.

Lightning kept still as they began to pass through a tunnel of coral, but her eyes widened at the sudden sound that echoed off in the distance.

Fang pulled them both to a stop, and she tightened her grip of Lightning's hand.

A massive form moved into sight, gracefully pushing itself through the sea, fins splayed as it swam.

Lightning's heart raced, her eyes wide as a pod of whales drifted in to circle the area before them, gently gliding through the ocean. She pointed at the creatures, before turning to gauge Fang's expression, but Lightning froze.

Fang gazed out at the whales, her eyes half-lidded and dull. Her mouth was a thin line, slightly drooping at the corners.

Lightning looked back and forth between Fang and the pod, and she lowered her hand as the sounds grew louder, the echoing songs soon filling the cavern around them.

Fang tried to smile, but she looked away, closing her eyes.

Lightning couldn't help but shiver at the pall that had been cast between them, and she raised her hand, gently touching Fang's shoulder.

Fang kept still, and her eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

_Three months, three weeks, two days._

_We journeyed into the sea again, yesterday. Fang took to the spear immediately, and I believe that she recognized it for the gift it was, as she didn't seek to return it upon her departure. I only wish that she could speak to me, although... I'm finding speech to be increasingly difficult, myself. My lungs ache upon the shore, my throat dry... I must remember to drink regularly. Keep hydrated._

_I suspect that something happened to Fang, before we met. I can't possibly be interesting enough to hold her attention day after day, not with an entire ocean to explore... She seemed fine at first, happy and carefree as we swam beneath the waves, but it all ground to a halt once we spotted the whales._

_Do you remember when we saw that migratory pod, off the shore of Bodhum? They were gray whales, if I recall correctly... A family group._

_Does Fang have a family? Even if we could communicate... I'm not sure if I would want to ask._

Lightning glanced up at the tiny fire, her gaze low. She rolled up the sheet of bark, clutching it in her hands for a long moment, before she placed it beside the others. Taking her spear in hand, Lightning made her way out from the overhang, slowly walking down to the shore.

The ocean lapped gently at the rocks, and Lightning walked along each stone without much caution, before she sat down upon the edge.

A flock of seagulls called out as they flew above, and Lightning looked up at the sky. The clouds rolled over the endless stretch of blue, a gentle breeze carrying them along.

Something brushed against her shoulder, and Lightning glanced down to see Fang, who was already sitting upon the rocks beside her.

Lightning blinked once. "Hey."

Fang kept still, her gaze fixed on the ocean.

Lightning stood up after a moment, and she turned to walk back to the shore. "You can follow me, if you want."

Fang gaze shifted to watch as Lightning walked down the rocks, but she kept completely still.

Lightning made her way down the shore, smiling softly when a familiar, greenish tail flickered above the surface beside her. "I think there's a river, up ahead."

Fang began to glide beneath the waves, the ridges upon her arms and back fluttering with the current. She circled around to allow Lightning time to catch up, and Fang watched as her companion walked up to the mouth of a nearby river, which lead out to the sea.

Lightning knelt down beside the shore, cupping her hands to drink deeply from the fresh water. She lowered her arms upon finishing, and she nearly startled upon seeing how close Fang had gotten.

Fang looked up at her from the river, her hands gripping the rocky shore. Her tail was curled behind her back, only partially submerged in the water.

Lightning relaxed after a moment, and she carefully reached over to tuck a strand of Fang's hair back behind her ear. Fang blinked, her gaze locked on Lightning's fingers, but she closed her eyes when Lightning placed a hand upon her shoulder.

Lightning's voice was a whisper, her tone soft. "Are you alone, too?"

Fang slowly opened her eyes, and she reached up to cover Lightning's hand with her own.

Lightning kept silent for a while, before she stood, motioning for Fang to follow. They made their way up the riverside, only stopping once they had reached a small lake, the only other water-route available being a waterfall that lay far off in the distance.

Fang ducked down into the pond, and Lightning moved to sit beside the shore, a gentle breeze ruffling her hair. She waited for Fang to return, idly running her fingers along the point of her spear. Lightning began to collect various pieces of stone from beside the water's edge, examining them for sharpness.

A low snort broke the relative silence, and Lightning tensed, her eyes wide. She turned to look at the forest, and her blood ran cold.

The massive boar stood beside the trees with its mouth open in a grimace, and Lightning glanced over at the shore beside her, finally taking sight of the several piglets that had wandered over to drink from the lake.

Lightning raised her spear, backing away, but the boar would have none of it. The beast charged, braying as it thundered over the sand, jerking its head back to heave pointed tusks in Lightning's direction.

Her spear made a glancing blow to the boar's head, and Lightning cried out when the tusks rammed against her stomach, but she held fast, plunging the point of her spear into the boar's eye.

The creature squealed, howling as it thrashed against Lightning's grip, battering her with hooves and tusks, until it knocked both of them over, and the pair splashed about in frenzied combat along the shore. Lightning coughed, her lungs heaving as she reached for her knife, but an incredible force suddenly knocked the boar into the shallows, dragging it further into the water.

Fang's mouth twisted in a silent snarl as she forced the boar's head beneath the surface, watching the bubbles of air bleed away from its mouth as a gurgling squeal echoed out into the water.

Lightning tried to sit up, but her stomach bled without pause, old scars reddened once more. "Stop!" She glanced over at where the piglets had been. "Fang, stop!" Lightning reached for Fang's shoulder, attempting to yank her away from the boar.

Fang glared at her, struggling to keep her hold, but she paused when Lightning let out a quiet, almost inaudible sob, and after a moment, both of their arms fell limp.

The boar stumbled to its feet, and it raced away into the forest.

Lightning covered her face in her hands, fingers curling against her skin. She tried to stand as the blood dribbled down from her stomach, but she sat back down, lowering one of her arms to clutch at her wounds.

Fang's expression softened, and she moved through the shallows to rest beside Lightning, carefully leaning over to inspect her injuries.

Lightning closed her eyes as she attempted to steady her breathing, and she took slow, calculated breaths, until her lungs had finally relaxed. She opened her eyes to see Fang, who still sat beside her, holding a hand over her wounds.

Lightning shook her head, and she quickly pulled her shirt off to press it against her injuries, gently shooing Fang's hand away.

Fang watched as the blood began to seep within the cloth, her eyes still narrowed. She shook her head back and forth, curling her fingers into semi-fists.

"It's alright..." Lightning winced at the stinging pain, but she grit her teeth. "I've been through worse."

Fang bore her teeth, and her mouth twisted into a silent snarl.

Lightning finally managed to stand up, slowly making her way down the shore to retrieve her fallen spear. "I'm going back, for now." She turned to look at Fang. "I think you can find your way back down..."

Fang watched Lightning leave, before digging her fingers into the sand, her eyes closed with a grimace.

* * *

_Four months, two days._

_I fear that my wounds are infected, as they still have not completely healed... I will spare you from going into further detail. _

_I have been cleaning each injury with water as often as I can, but it's becoming harder and harder to stand up, much less make it all the way to the river._

_Serah, this may be the end. If these letters ever make it to you, please promise me that you will not waste a moment of your life in mourning. I have seen many incredible things in my days, and while it may just be the madness talking... This island has grown on me. _

_It seems a beautiful place to die._

* * *

_Four months, three weeks._

_I can barely summon the strength to write this letter, much less comprehend my own thoughts... The mirage is back. _

_Fang dragged her way up to the overhang, and I tried to send her away, but she insisted on holding me. I write this letter from within her arms, and with the blood of an odd, almost reptilian creature that she carried up with her. She insisted that I eat some of it._

_Serah... I think- _

_Apologies, Fang just tried to inspect my injuries, please excuse the previous splotches of blood. Most of that is legible, at least... Anyway, I think that the creature must have contained some form of natural antibiotic, as most of the swelling has just receded from my wounds._

"Fang, don't..." Lightning sighed as Fang began to twirl the feather between her fingers, inspecting the drop of blood upon the quill.

Lightning glowered up at her, ignoring the sheepish grin Fang gave her in return.

The feather was returned to her hand, and Lightning smiled a bit. "Thank you."

The midsection of Fang's tail was draped over Lightning's legs, while the back of her head rested against Fang's collarbone. Lightning sat in Fang's lap, and while she somewhat attempted to ignore the intimacy of the gesture, Fang's arms were strong, yet gentle around her stomach, and she couldn't help the gathering swell of affection that began to blossom in her chest.

Lightning shook her head as she looked over what she had written, before she sighed, rolling up the paper.

Fang had long since leaned back against the rocky wall, and she glanced down to trace a finger along Lightning's stomach, smiling when her companion shivered.

"Fang..." Lightning closed her eyes, tossing the roll of bark aside. "It's too late to play around."

Fang tilted her head at the tone of Lightning's voice, and she relaxed, nuzzling the side of her face into Lightning's hair.

"Okay..." Lightning fought back another shiver, a considerable blush spreading over her face and neck. "Someone's getting _very_ friendly..."

Fang only exhaled, and she closed her eyes, breathing in a steady rhythm. Lightning began to relax into the embrace, and she closed her eyes as well, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon, casting long, colorful rays of light upon the beachfront.

Fang's nose twitched, and she opened her eyes after a moment, grimacing at the brightness. She paused, her mouth open on a breath as she attempted to remember where she was, before Fang looked down.

Lightning lay motionless upon her chest, save the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her lips slightly parted as she slept.

Fang relaxed after a moment, and she closed her eyes, idly running a thumb over Lightning's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning woke to the sound of uneven breath, and she slowly opened her eyes, taking in the sight before her.

Fang's head rested against the wall of rock, her eyes half-lidded.

Lightning blinked away the sleep, and she leaned over a bit to examine her companion. "What's wrong?"

Fang only exhaled, and Lightning soon noticed that her lips were dry, and somewhat cracked. Fang tried to lean forward, her arms shivering slightly.

Lightning placed the back of her palm against Fang's forehead, and she frowned. "You're not well..." She looked down to see that several lines of wrinkles were beginning to form over Fang's hands. Lightning's eyes widened. "Dehydration?"

Fang kept still, but she glanced over at the ocean.

Lightning nodded after a moment. "Let's get you back." She moved down from Fang's lap, positioning an arm under her shoulder to raise them both up.

Fang's tail dragged behind them in the sand, and she soon wrapped her arms around Lightning's shoulders, resting against her back. Lightning grunted beneath the extra weight, but she hauled Fang down to the shore, finally resting against the sand. She watched as Fang slid back into the water, drifting beneath the surface for a moment, before she smiled up at her.

Lightning nodded with a tiny laugh. "Good." She looked down at her stomach, noting the lack of swelling upon her injuries. "Do you think-" Lightning paused, the words caught in her throat. "Never mind..." She sighed. "It's not like you can tell me."

Fang let out a long breath, and she watched as the air bubbled out from her lips. She inhaled, leaning back beneath the surface.

Lightning sat in silence for a moment, before she glanced down at Fang. "Do you think I'll ever get back home?" She trailed her fingers through the sand, swirling them in circular patterns. "I'm starting to doubt it, myself..." Lightning slowly looked up at the horizon. "I don't think that anyone even knows about this place."

Fang kept still, but she examined Lightning's every move from beneath the waves.

"We're extremely far away from any other landmass, if our charts were correct..." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "What was our captain thinking?!" She hissed under her breath. "He wanted a shortcut... There's no other reason to risk sailing into unknown waters."

After a moment, Fang rose up to the shore, and she placed her hands upon the sand. Her tail curled up behind her, rising above the water.

Lightning looked her over. "Are you sure that you should be getting out again?" She glanced down at Fang's hands. "It seems like you need to be-" Lightning's breath caught as Fang leaned forward to nip at her bottom lip, gentle, yet firm enough to pull her into a kiss.

Fang reached up to tangle her hands in Lightning's hair, inching forward to rest beside her on the sand.

Lightning leaned into the kiss, her own hands wandering around Fang's waist, slowly traveling around where greenish-blue scales met her skin.

Fang inhaled, drawing the breath from Lightning's lungs, only to replace it with foam. Lightning shivered at the alien warmth that quickly enveloped her, along with the strange substance that soon lined her throat, dripping down into her lungs.

With a smirk, Fang leaned backwards to drop them both into the ocean. She pushed against the sand with her tail, pushing them further into the sea.

Lightning pulled away from the kiss to gasp when water filled her nose, but her eyes widened when her nasal cavity expanded, effortlessly taking in the liquid and processing it without pain.

Fang smiled, and she took hold of Lightning's hands, gently tugging her forward.

Lightning continued to focus on breathing, her lungs heavy with seawater. She closed her eyes, moving her tongue around in the foam that coated her mouth. Lightning felt something brush against her lips, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Fang stared back at her, her own eyes half-lidded and dark. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against Lightning's, snaking her arms around her shoulders.

Lightning shivered, but she mustered up her courage to take Fang's mouth with her own, pressing her tongue in between her lips.

Fang froze for a split second, before she responded in turn, threading her fingers into Lightning's hair to pull her closer.

Lightning let out a silent whimper, the air bubbling out from her nose as Fang took control of the kiss, soon pressing them back against the seafloor while sand clouded out into the water.

Fang ran her tongue over Lightning's teeth, smirking when Lightning copied the gesture, all while being careful to avoid the points of her canines. Fang relaxed into the embrace, her arms resting on either side of Lightning's head, fingers still intertwined with pink hair, before she pulled back from the kiss to breathe.

Lightning gazed up from the sand, and she watched as each lock of Fang's hair drifted in the water, illuminated by the sun, far above. She closed her eyes halfway, letting out a soft sigh when Fang kissed at the tip of her nose.

A shadow moved off in the distance, and Lightning's eyes widened.

Fang leaned back to examine her expression, before following Lightning's gaze, and her own eyes widened as well. Lightning pushed up from the sand, reaching out for the surface, her muffled, gurgling call echoing out into the sea. Fang grabbed her by the shoulders, but Lightning thrashed, her fingers outstretched, before she finally stilled.

Fang had pressed her face into Lightning's back, shivering against her skin. When Lightning turned around, Fang attempted to hide her expression, so she closed her eyes, covering her face.

Lightning glanced between Fang and the surface, gazing up at the distant, wooden belly of a ship.

Fang slowly moved her hands away from her face, and she lowered her fingers to Lightning's stomach, tracing the injuries that lay upon her skin. She raised her other hand, pointing up at the ship.

Lightning examined the vessel, and her heart sank when a bundle of gigantic nets were lowered into the sea. She watched as the ship drifted along the surface, circling the reefs that lay off in the distance.

* * *

_Four months, three weeks, four days._

_My injuries have finally closed up, but I'm still... Restless, somehow. It's as if something is wrong and needs to be fixed, but I can't figure out how to reach it, much less what it is... It's probably just the madness again._

_Do those who have gone insane become aware of it? I feel that they must, at least on some level... I'm clearly aware and accepting of the insane notion that a mythical creature is coexisting with my island._

_'My island?' I wasn't really thinking when I wrote that... But it seems fitting, as I am alone._

_Alone, alone, alone... Nope, there's no friendly parties here, none but me and my mirage._

_My siren._

_Serah, I hope that you never lose your mind._

Lightning rolled up the bark, and she attempted to steady her breathing, but the air felt heavy in her lungs. She coughed for a while, standing up from the ground to place the letter beside the others, before walking down to the shore. Lightning's feet padded softly against the sand, a gentle breeze carrying her along. She looked up at the beachfront, her gaze settling on the rocky shore.

A lithe figure sat perched upon the stone, a spear held aloft in her hand. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, droplets of water trickling down her skin.

Lightning swallowed, dragging her gaze to the spearhead, poised above a school of fish. "Fang."

Fang kept still, but her gaze flickered over to look at Lightning.

Lightning tried to smile, but her breath was short, and she knelt down upon the sand. "Something's wrong." She clutched at her stomach, waves of unease rippling throughout her body. "I feel sick..."

Fang lowered her spear to balance it between the rocks, before she slipped into the water, resurfacing only to flop down upon the sand beside Lightning. She reached over to tuck back a lock of pink hair, her brow creased with worry. Lightning bit back a cry as a sharp sensation wracked her form, and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She forced her eyes back open, standing up to walk over to the shore. Fang followed after her, and she dove back into the ocean.

Lightning gazed down at the water, mesmerized by the ebb and flow of the waves, her eyes wide. "What's wrong with me?" She shook her head, attempting to tear her gaze away from the sea, but her eyes were locked on the gentle swell of the water, and Lightning extended her hand beneath the surface.

Fang looked over up Lightning's arm, and her eyes widened as well.

Lightning inhaled, the breath sharp between her lips. Her skin reacted to the water immediately, and warmth rushed out into her fingertips, stopping only where her arm met the sea.

Fang slowly raised her own arm, her fingers intertwining with Lightning's, before she gently twisted their joint hands to one side.

"That can't-" Lightning leaned down to examine the strange, translucent membrane that ran along her forearm. "That _can't_ be real..."

Fang moved her other hand to touch the side of Lightning's arm, her fingers gliding along the pinkish webbing.

Lightning pulled her arm back from the water, shivering as she examined it above the surface, but the membrane remained. "What _is_ that?" She pulled at the material, but a bit of pain twinged through her arm when she yanked it a bit too hard.

Fang reached up to poke at Lightning's arm, her brow drawn in confusion. She gently ran the webbing between her fingers, examining the pattern in which it had grown.

Lightning stood up after a moment, and she shook her head. "I need to go lay down again..." She looked over at Fang. "You're not-" Lightning couldn't find the will to finish her sentence, and she glanced down at her arm, silent for a moment. "This isn't real."

Fang watched with a frown as Lightning trudged up the shore, but she made no move to follow her, instead disappearing beneath the waves.

* * *

_Six months._

_It's been a while since I've written to you, and I'm truly sorry for it._

_I've gone completely insane._

_I haven't gone down to the shore since last I wrote. I haven't seen Fang, either; I assume that she's found something else to occupy her time._

_I haven't seen any other ships. My firestarters lay at the bottom of the sea, and I have no intention of making more._

_I miss you._

Lightning exhaled, and she tossed the letter aside, glaring down at the webbing that ran along both of her arms. She stood after a moment to walk down to the shore, her knife in hand. Lightning soon made her way along the rocks, holding the blade beside her skin for a long moment, before she shivered, shaking her head.

"No." Lightning almost startled when the word passed through her lips, and she hugged herself, biting down on her tongue when the tears threatened to escape her eyes.

She stood up after a while to walk back to her shelter, her feet dragging upon the sand.

* * *

_Ten months, two weeks, three days._

_I can scarcely breathe. _

_Serah, do you remember back when we were young, and you fell beneath the waves? I dove in after you... I had never been so scared in my life, and I've never achieved that level of fear since then. _

_Do you remember how it feels to drown?_

_I have an abundance of air... This should not be._

* * *

Lightning walked down the beachfront, a small, limp creature clutched in her hand. She looked over at the sea, her gaze low, staring out at the horizon.

The fire flickered in the low light, and Lightning sat down beside it, unrolling a sheet of bark upon her lap. She cut a shallow slit in the creature's fur, gripping a spare feather between her fingers, before pressing the quill against the page.

_One year, if my count is correct._

Lightning looked down at her feet, shivering at the sight that awaited her. Shaking her head, she began to write once more.

A strong breeze swept over the sand, the moon rising high into the night sky. A flock of sleepy gulls called out, the sound echoing over the cliffs.

Lightning stood to place the roll of bark beside the others, before reaching into her pocket. The knife soon lay in her hand, and Lightning unfolded it without haste, gazing down at the inscription. Letting out a long, hoarse sigh, she placed the knife beside the letters.

The shore awaited her without incident, the ocean lapping gently against the sand. Lightning lowered one of her feet into the waves, before she took another step, and another. She let out a ragged breath as the water reached her neck, and she stared up at the sky, illuminated by stars. Lightning closed her eyes, a layer of foam pouring out into her mouth.

The wind rolled over the shore, carrying a sharpened reed along with it, which bounced along the sand, finally dropping into the ocean with a splash. A ray of moonlight illuminated an overhang, as well as a knife, which glinted alongside a cache of letters, just waiting to be discovered.

Lightning drifted away, her mind wandering the depths. She floated into the abyss with her eyes squeezed shut, until something brushed against her feet.

Lightning opened her eyes, and Fang stared back at her, deep green irises searching an endless blue. Lightning blinked, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Fang's, simultaneously wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Fang smiled, and she reached up to hold Lightning's cheeks, caressing her face.

_Love_.

Lightning's eyes widened, her mouth opening with a muffled gasp.

Fang leaned over to nibble at her bottom lip, snaking her tongue into Lightning's mouth.

Lightning accepted the gesture, but she glanced around at the ocean, searching for the source of the voice. _Where did that...?_

Fang kissed her nose. _Here._

Lightning froze, and she let out a shuddering breath, the air bubbling out from her lips._ What..? What is this?_

Fang nuzzled into her neck. __You understand, now... __

Lightning kept still. __You can talk?__

Fang pulled back to look into her eyes.__Talk?__

Lightning nodded. __Communicate.__

Fang tilted her head to the side. __You were different, before... You couldn't understand, not like you do now___. _She closed her eyes.__ You couldn't connect.__

Lightning raised an eyebrow. __Connect?__

Fang exhaled, resting against Lightning's shoulder.__We're doing it, right now...__

Lightning stilled her thoughts for a moment, before she focused, channeling her mind.

Fang smiled. __Yeah.__

Lightning closed her eyes as well.__ It's... Telepathy?__

Fang kept still._ I___ don't know what that is.__

Lightning began to think of each time she had attempted to speak with Fang, only to receive silence in return.

Fang opened her eyes.__That's what that sound meant?__ She smirked.__After my teeth... And here I thought you were just making noise.__

Lightning shook her head. __No, it's called talking... I just wanted a name to call you by. __She opened her eyes as well. __Humans use it to communicate.__

Fang's thoughts were silent for a moment, before she shivered. __Humans?__

Lightning nodded. __Like me.__

__Like the others...__ Fang frowned. __They drowned with the whale.__

Lightning narrowed her eyes. __Whale?__

Fang attempted to copy a nodding gesture.__The other whale killed it; you were the only one to survive.__

Lightning nearly laughed, but all that came out was a mouthful of air, the corners of her eyes crinkled in mirth. __You thought our ship was a whale?___  
_

__What..? __Fang frowned, and she looked away with a hint of a blush.__ What's a ship?__

Lightning sobered after a moment, her breath slow.__A ship... It's a large boat, and it can carry humans over water.__

Fang glanced down at Lightning's legs. __I can see why you'd need that...__

Lightning nodded. __So...__ She looked into Fang's eyes. __Why couldn't we do this before?__

Fang slowly reached out to hold Lightning's arm, pulling it between them.__I think you're changing.__ She pointed at the fluttering membrane that traveled from Lightning's wrist to her elbow.

Lightning's stomach twisted, her eyes wide.

Fang kissed at the soft, translucent ridge_. ___Pink, like your hair.__

Lightning took a deep breath, and she shivered. __How far is it going to go?__

Fang exhaled, running the webbing between her fingers.__I don't know.__

Lightning frowned, and she gazed up at the surface, the moon rising high above them.__ I'm sorry for not visiting sooner... I've been feeling sick because of it.__

Fang pulled her close, nuzzling into Lightning's hair. __I'm sorry...__

Lightning shook her head. __Don't be.__ She tensed as a wave of nausea rolled through her stomach, her legs falling limp beneath her.

Fang's eyes widened. __Hey... You...__

Lightning could sense that Fang was struggling to find a term to call her by, and she tried to smile. __Lightning.__

Fang's thoughts drifted to a memory of a storm, focusing on a bolt of electricity that struck the churning waves, far above. __And you call me Fang, right?__

Lightning nodded, her eyes drifting shut. __Do you have a different name?__

Fang kept still.__Name..? I don't think so.__

Lightning opened her mouth as a breath escaped her lips. __Something's...__ Her thoughts fell silent.

Fang tensed, tightening her grip of Lightning's shoulders. __Hey, stay awake!__ She gently shook the limp form, her eyes wide as Lightning's legs began to move of their own volition, the ragged fabric of her pants revealing an odd change of coloring upon her skin.

* * *

The water lapped at the mouth of the cave, shadows enveloping the underwater cavern. Fang lay back upon the sand, gazing around at the stone; she could see a clear image of the cave, even in the pitch darkness.

The form beside her stirred, and Fang sat up to look at her companion, leaning down to run hand over her shoulder.

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but no sound could escape from her lips. She shuddered after a moment, and her eyes flew open, before her gaze honed in on where her feet once resided.

* * *

Rain pattered upon the cobblestone, a peal of thunder echoing in the distance.

"Serah, this is no weather to be-"

"I'll be alright." Serah turned to look at Snow, a tiny smile on her lips. "I just... I need to do this."

Snow stood in the doorway, his brow furrowed. "Well... Be careful, okay?"

Serah nodded, clutching a box to her chest. "I will."

Snow finally smiled, and he waved as she walked off, before turning around to walk inside.

Serah carefully stepped between the puddles that littered the street, and she soon pulled the hood of her coat up and over her head. She held the box closer to herself, tugging her jacket over the wood to shelter it from the drizzling rain.

All was silent while she walked up to the docks, before a gruff voice called out to her. "Do you need any help, ma'am?"

Serah looked up at the sound, before shaking her head at the sailor. "I'm fine, but thank you."

The man turned back to face the docks. "Fine storm is brewing..."

Serah gave him a tiny nod, and she walked up to the railing beside him. "There won't be any ships going out in it, will there?"

The sailor shook his head. "Not unless they lose their minds."

Serah glanced down at the box in her arms. "Of course." She nodded at the man, before she turned to walk down the pier.

The sailor let out a deep sigh. "Stay sharp, ma'am."

Serah froze. "What..?"

The sailor held his gaze on the horizon. "The docks get slippery in the rain. Stay sharp."

Serah kept still for a while, before she nodded once more.

Making her way down a flight of stairs, Serah soon walked out upon the rocky shore. She carefully stepped along the stones, before sitting down to rest beside the churning waves.

Serah looked down at the box beside her chest, and she reached up to slowly opened the latch, retrieving a folded knife from within. She quickly closed the box to protect the paper within from the rain, but Serah flipped open the knife, gazing down at the inscription.

A flicker of movement caught her gaze, and Serah looked up from the blade, but she could see nothing amiss among the rolling sea.

Serah stood after a while, turning back to walk up to the docks, all while the edge of a salmon-pink tail narrowly escaped her line of sight, disappearing into the ocean.


End file.
